Realm of the Dead/Script
Part 1: Tragedy upon Tragedy Before Battle * Alfonse: As the legends say, it's dark as the crypt... There can be no doubt. This is the realm of the dead. * Eir: The land called Hel, where my mother rules over those who have died... After death, those who deserve nothing more come to reside in this dark realm. Dead gather from all the realms, and each and every one grants my mother greater power. * Alfonse: Are you one of them? The dead? * Sharena: She certainly doesn't seem dead... She's nothing like the soldiers we've fought. And her skin is positively glowing! * Eir: My skin? Yes, I am mortal... I do not have the power to rise again, like my mother's troops... If I could fight, die, and rise like they perhaps my mother would think better of me. I am worthless... * Alfonse: Eir... * Eir: Her keep is not far. I will show you the way. (Scene transition) * Líf: You again. * Alfonse: Lif...the first King of Askr. * Líf: The realm of the dead is no place for the likes of you, living boy. After Battle * Líf: Death cannot be defied. But, like all the living, you will not truly comprehend this until your own death comes. (Scene transition) * Anna: Careful. This place... * Alfonse: Blood... Crusted everywhere... An execution site? Or are people tortured here? It's unfathomable... * Eir: This...is where I lived. * Sharena: What... What do you mean by that? * Eir: My duty...was to die. I am not like other mortals, or so my mother explained... My body had a great many lives within it, bestowed to me by the dragon of life... * Alfonse: Many lives? What do you mean? * Eir: Mortals only have one...but I carried thousands upon thousands inside myself. Even if I die, the next day... I live again. And so my mother brought me here, and she killed me... * Sharena: Her own daughter! How could she? * Eir: Each time a mortal dies, my mother grows stronger. So she killed me. Day after day... After day, after day, after day, after day... Mortals experience death once... They taste that pain just one time. For them, it is quick and merciful. For me, however...it was agony without end. Every day, I died, and that pain... I experienced it once again. * Alfonse: Eir... * Eir: But that is at is end, now, too. My lives have been exhausted. All my thousands of deaths have become my mother's strength... To my mother, I am worthless. This life is all that remains. * Alfonse: Eir... Your mother, to have done that... To have done that to you... So that's why you ran. * Eir: Perhaps... Perhaps that is so. Part 2: Warriors of the Laguz Before Battle * Ranulf: I'm Ranulf, right hand to Gallia's future king...basically. Part 3: Death Visits Again Before Battle * Anna: We've journeyed for 10 days since we entered the realm of the dead... We've avoided any major conflicts, and kept the enemy's eyes off us. * Alfonse: Finally, we draw near the castle. Hel's castle... * Eir: Yes. On the very edge of this dark realm...she dwells. Wait. Be careful, Kiran... Death is coming.. My mother...is here. (Scene transition) * Hel: Hmph. * Alfonse: So you've chosen to show your face. If we defeat you here, in the realm of the dead, will you die? Or is there more to this puzzle? I will find out soon enough! After Battle * Hel: Whatever you try, it is of no use. In the face of death, all efforts crumble... (Scene transition) * Alfonse: What now? Is Hel...gone? * Hel: Foolish mortal. * Alfonse: Ah! * Hel: A curse in the name of Hel, ruler of the dead... * Alfonse: Guh! So this... This is it... * Hel: Your father traded his life to extend yours. What idiocy. It changes nothing, princeling... You will die yet. * Alfonse: I suppose it must be as you say, Hel. Come on, then! Curse me. * Hel: After nine days pass, as your father did, you too will die. Why do you smile, boy? Has fear driven you mad? * Alfonse: Don't you understand? It is your curse, after all... It is certain that I will die. But if the curse truly lasts nine days... That's a period of time in which you cannot kill me. * Hel: ... * Alfonse: I have already infiltrated your realm. I will learn how to defeat you. That knowledge lurks here, somewhere... And I need not seek you out once I find it. After nine days pass, you will appear before me again. So lay your curse upon me, Hel, ruler of the dead. I will accept it- happily. Because it means that it is your life that will end in nine days' time. * Hel: What insolence! You do not fear my curse? You do not fear death? You do not fear me? Very well. I can correct that. I will withhold my death curse. That fate is too easy for you... I will carve the terror of death into your very bones. Then, and only then, will I bring you death... * Alfonse: So... She's gone now. Then I was right. Somewhere in this realm...there is a clue to how I might defeat Hel. Part 4: Hear the Lion's Roar Before Battle * Caineghis: I am Caineghis. King of Gallia and the beast tribe. After Battle * Eir: Oh, Mother... I... I... * Hel: Eir. * Eir: Ah! Mother? * Hel: So you have not yet perished, and you remain with the Askrans. Good. Continue to ingratiate yourself. Rely on them. Submit to them. Then, when I order it, kill them. * Eir: Mother... They... They treat me well. They're so kind to me... Prince Alfonse, Kiran... Please... Forget all this... Let them live. * Hel: I have no interest in your wishes, Eir. You have heard my order, and you will obey it. * Eir: Mother... Every since I have joined them, I keep having the same dream... A dream of the past... White wings... Warmth and life... You smiled at me so gently. When... When was that? * Hel: You will obey me, Eir. * Eir: I... Yes, mother. Part 5: The Blood of Askr Before Battle * Líf: So... * Thrasir: ... * Alfonse: I see you have joined the first king, Thrasir. * Thrasir: All of you who live...will die by our hands. After Battle * Sharena: They're retreating! * Alfonse: Follow them. They are Hel's generals, and surely they have information we need. (Scene transition) * Anna: Look! They're headed for- Is that a gate? * Sharena: Yes, it is! A gate to another realm... Just like the one in Askr that leads to Hel. * Alfonse: I see... Líf was the first king of Askr. It stands to reason that he as the power to open gates. * Sharena: Then he must have gone through this one. Should we follow? * Alfonse: Yes. We don't have a moment to waste. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts